someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
The following story is a true story that happened to a friend of mine; because of this names have been changed. My friend, was living in New Orleans Louisiana; he had been around the parasite skate park. He was traveling with a group of friends their names were Alan, Pete and Philip. My friend's name was David.It was around 3 in the morning at the time, which by my standards is fairly late but to their logic was spending time before school started. They were goofing around and playing with small firecrackers. They walked around for awhile until they came to a building that looked like it was destroyed by katrina. The house was a very big house but left to ruin by now. The house wasn't particularly in good shape, but in more ways then one. The house felt... almost like eyes were staring you down from all around. There was that deep turning feeling in your gut, your senses that plead out to you not to enter is what was felt around the atmosphere of that building. One thing that was clear is that the house vacant of all human life. What had remained was a building falling away, and crumbling to dust. Skipping a few years, that's exactly what happened to the building having gone down in a fire. However, this isn't a story about what the building is now; this is about what the building used to be. Against my friends better judgement they decided to enter the building. To this day, I don't understand what about a decaying building brought on curiosity. I suppose we as humans are drawn to what we don't know, it is this unknown that leads people to sometimes risk everything to find out the answer our brains desperately want to know, can we eat it? can we fuck it? Or can we kill it? For every new task your brain encounters it asks itself those 3 questions. When your brain can't find at least one answer, it becomes desperate in finding it leading ypu to do ridiculous things. I think that's most likely why people in movies and my friend went inside that house. The house was even more destroyed on the inside, mold had begun to take hold and creep up the walls. The floors were sprayed in scattred dirt. A wretched smell was in the premises, which was most likely from the mold. Philip and David had gone upstairs, the stairs were fairly unstable but they went up there anyway. Alan and Pete had stayed downstairs, most likely because it was safer not to go up the stairs. While David and Philip were up there they had felt a chill from behind them. They brushed it off though, considering it was in the middle of December; however only a few minutes after that they had heard a girl behind them saying "hi". When they turn around to see whatever was behind them, they saw pete down the stairs. Pete had started to climb up the stairs when he had gotten to the top, he looked at David and Philip. Pete's eyes were black, it was at this moment David and Philip had known something was very wrong. Their stomaches had turned to mangled up mush. Pete had started walking back down the stairs, Philip had followed him to make sure he was okay. David would have as well, until he felt something slice at his back. David yelled, as an intense burning feeling was across his back. At that moment, the door to the room David had been in slammed shut, with a latch sound shortly following. The desire growing to leave had come, as he ran to the door and began trying to open the door; however it was jammed shut. He began to think how he would escape from his cold buring prison. He had searched the room and found a small crawl space. He got down on his hands and knees, then started to crawl through the small space. As he was crawling to freedom, he felt something grab his ankles. He brushed it off and continued to crawl he had found a way out of the house. After escaping he ran back in to go see if Pete, and Philip were okay. Alan was outisde the house refusing to go back inside. When David had came back inside, he saw Philip in crotch position on the floor, pointing at Pete. Pete's eyes were still black and he began to say over and over... " You are not welcome in my home" David didn't know what to do so he knocked him out by punching him in the jaw. David and Philip had dragged Pete outside of the house where the group was able to meet up again. At the door way of the house, David had saw a 8 foot black cloud. They all ran to Phillip house because it was too late for all them to go back to their own houses. Pete ended up being okay, but David on the other hand; had a dark cloud following him for years. Who's name was, luna..these things whatever you want to name do exist, they exist to cause you fear, and harm. They won't stop until they have done their ultimate goal which is unknown but most likely is your death. " Don't fuck with the paranormal, when you get those eyes in the back of your head, keep your head down and whatever you do don't look for it. Especially at 3 am... do not look for it, you might.. not like what's staring back at you" - David. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Ghost Category:Demon